


Hands-on learning

by A_Naughty_Mouse (An_Awning_Mouse)



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Origami King, Super Mario and related fandoms
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Ass Play, Big Ass, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Consentacles, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to friends with Benefits, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Green Streamer boss is a Spike/Clubba, Groping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Might be OOC, Nipple Play, No beta reader, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Olivia doesn't have her age stated in game but I'd rather not take chances, Oral Sex, PseudOC, Rare Pairings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex, Smut, Tentacles, They also use ye olde Middle ages speak sometimes, Vaginal Fingering, Who dresses like a stereotypical JRPG character, because I say so, consensual tentacle sex, cum, finger blasting, maybe? - Freeform, not sure, or maybe, probably, shortstack, they say they're paper but they don't actually feel like it, we die like Dimentio/good paper mario RPGs, what am I doing with my life, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Awning_Mouse/pseuds/A_Naughty_Mouse
Summary: Olivia, filled with some very conflicted feelings after an altercation with the Dual-bladed Duelist's cutout hand beast, requests a private audience with Scizz swords to ask if she could experience the feeling again in a consensual and safe format. As an honor-bound duelist, the guardian of the green streamer is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Olivia/Handaconda, Olivia/Scissors
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Hands-on learning

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here it is. My first ever smut fic.
> 
> ...Y'know, I was split on whether or not I should publish this,but hey, world's falling apart around us anyhow, so why not leave as much in this world as I can just in case the end times really are fast approaching? Carpe the Diem, and all that.
> 
> Family, friends, people under 18 years of age, I'd mosey along out of here if I were you and go read something wholesome instead. To those of you who choose to stick around, enjoy yourself. Don't like, read and comment about how poorly I did in the comments so I can make something you do like later maybe. If you do like it, leave a kudos and comment about what I did good so I can make more stuff you like later maybe. Also, please check out my works on my main account. they're very different in nature from this one, but I still think that you'll enjoy them.
> 
> (Olivia in this story looks like a mix of this https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=4058072
> 
> And this https://old.reddit.com/r/papermario/comments/htng4y/one_of_the_best_designs_of_her_ive_ever_seen/
> 
> By the way. Credit to the original artists, go check 'em out. Also, the characterization of the green streamer boss draws heavily from my Stationary Stories fic, so check that out too if you want. https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574428 )
> 
> Without further ado, on with the show.

\-------

\-------

"(Even from this distance, I can tell. My Handaconda has fallen.)"

"(It'd be impossible for one of my creations to fall to one of the Koopa Kings lowly grunts, even if they did conquer the folded soldiers. No doubt it was destroyed by that red plumber who stands against my liege.)"

"(Most likely assisted by the sister of my lord. Why does that Lady Olivia stand against her own origami kin? Constantly spouting that nonsense of coexistence between folded and unfolded.)"

"(...Then again, she must be truly steadfast in her conviction to make it thus far, even with the assistance of that accursed Mario. Admittedly admirable.)"

"(...In a misguided way, of course. Definitely.)"

"(...! So, they draw near. I suppose it's about time for this. My greatest duel!)"

\---------

"(Well Olivia, here you are. Bowser's throne room. Time to get some answers!)"

"(...But is this such a good idea? Scizz doesn't really like Mario, and that dislike probably applies to all his friends as well. Not to mention the fact that he made that thing-)"

"(Wait, that's exactly why I'm coming to him for answers! He made that slithering hand monster, he'll know all about it!)"

"(Besides, if I really want to help my brother see the error of his ways, then maybe interacting with one of his legionaries in a context that doesn't involve boots and hammers and elemental attacks should be good practice. And if all else fails, I've got the power of the four Bibliofolds on my side!)"

"(No backing down now. As Mario would say, here I go! ...With more of an accent, but still.)"

\-------

_creeeeeeak_

Scizz Swords (Scissors for short), wielder of King Olly's sacred Scissors, knew what that sound meant. That Mario character, no doubt with the help of his liege's misguided sister, had breached the throne room he and the folded soldiers had claimed with intent to destroy the green streamer guarding Princess Peach's castle. Unfortunately for them, he had anticipated this, and already had planned everything out! First, he would set his paper mache' monstrosity upon them, a mighty, unfeeling beast that combined the might of the entire koopa troop with the magical prowess of Bowser's right hand, Kamek. Should they strike it down, he would challenge them to an honorable duel, holding himself back for the sake of giving the poor plumber a fighting chance. Finally, should he prove himself worthy, the origami Spike would unsheathe his sacred dual blade, the Ultima Scissors and show that platforming pest once and for all how a _true_ warrior settles things!

He grinned in anticipation. This would be a battle that would easily go down in history! Scissors leapt from his perch in the rafters, and landed, planting his signature weapon in the ground, back to the door.

"So," he began, "You've come all this way, Mario. You've defeated every other member of the legion of stationary. Impressive, but your trek ends here! I, The Verdant Vanguard, _Scizz Swords_ , the one destined to wield the Ultima Scissors, shall end your quest and rend you asunder with a flurry of 1000 dual-bladed strikes! Step forth when you have made your peace!"

"Wow, that was a super cool speech! Now I feel kinda bad that I made Mario hang back...."

Wait, what?

Scissors curiosity won out over his desire for drama, so he turned around. Sure enough, the accursed red man was absent, with the only one present being King Olly's sister, Olivia.

Now, Scissors was an honor bound warrior who prided himself on a great many things, such as his speed, lethality, and most predominantly in this instance, his chastity. However, in his flummoxed state, even one such as him could be forgiven for being distracted by Olivia's body.

And what a body it was.

Lovely blond hair cascaded down Olivia's back as she floated lightly off the ground, her cute, cream-colored face framed with an embarrassed(?) blush. Thick breasts, a large ass, and an adorably chubby stomach threatened to spill out of her yellow dress, and Scissors had to mentally chastise himself for staring. 

After the epic showdown, he'd be taking an extra-cold shower for even _daring_ to think about his master's sibling in such a lewd fashion, even if she was working with the enemy.

Scissors shook himself out of his stupor and regained his composure. "Olivia, sister of my master, King Olly. I shall extend you greetings, but that shall be the only curtesy you will get from me. State your business, or begone! Your relation to my lord is the only reason why I do not strike you down here and now, and if you do not remove yourself from the stray path you have walked and join us in creating a perfect origami world, I shall hold nothing back against you as well."

"There's no need to be so aggressive, Scissors!" Olivia said, less intimidated than one would expect from this situation. "I just wanted to ask you kind of a sensitive question, and I'd be a bit embarrassed if Mario heard it. Besides," she continued, steeling her gaze and drawing herself upward to stand (in a sense, as she was still floating) taller, "it's not like I'm incapable of defending myself!"

 _"(Of course, the power of those accursed Vellumentals,)"_ Scissors thought to himself. While he was an accomplished blade master wielding what may have been the most powerful artifact in the land, Olivia wielded a power of at least equal magnitude: harnessing the strength of the four elements that made up the world and setting them against her foes, which would at the very least allow her to battle him on equal footing. While the prospect of such a clash was tempting, Scissors didn't want to risk losing an opportunity to battle against both her and Mario, the enemy who had hounded his majesty's force for so long, and so he decided to sheath his swords, at least for now. "Very well then, Lady Olivia. However, my point still stands. I've very little patience for whatever you have to say, so if it is not too much trouble, kindly be out with it before I _persuade_ you to leave."

"Alright! Since you're permitting, I'll tell you!" Olivia said enthusiastically. However, she then paused, as if reconsidering whether this was a good idea or not. "Any second now!........Annnny second now..."

Scissors was beginning to lose his patience again. "I'm not sure if you recall, but it was _you_ who came to _me_ on whatever this matter is," he snipped, "so as I said, _be out with it or begone._ "

"Well....Okay," Olivia said after some indecisive, nervous fidgeting. "But you might want to sit down for this, because it's pretty unexpected. Even _I_ was surprised!"

Scissors scoffed dismissively, flipping his incredibly long hair (no it was not a wig, that was ridiculous) out of his eye. "You underestimate my mental fortitude, Lady Olivia. I'm a seasoned veteran of many battles with a calculating strategic mind. Whatever confession you have to make, I'm certain I can handle it."

\------------

"Oh no! Are you Okay?!?" Olivia panicked. Scissors groaned from his face first landing, and pushed himself to his feet. Olivia's confession had caused his mind to falter and his heart to skip a beat, resulting in his legs giving out of shock. His extravagant (ok, fine) wig lay not far from his point of impact, and though the tuft of blue hair atop his head was existent, it wasn't much more impressive than any other Spike, even if it was styled into a slight swirl. 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," the shocked slasher grumbled. "It's just that I'm not certain I didn't mishear you. During you and Mario's battle against my mighty Handaconda, you actually felt-"

"Y-yeah," Olivia finished. If she hadn't been blushing before, she was now. "I didn't appreciate being captured and all, but...... _It felt really nice with that thing all wrapped around me._ "

Scissors had a sneaking suspicion of just what Olivia meant, but he decided to ask for clarification anyway, because if so, _this was mortifying._ "Could you elaborate?"

"Well," Olivia stammered, "Your big creepy hand creature was squeezing me awfully tight, and when it did, especially _here,_ " she folded her arms over her breasts and squeezed inward, reddening both her and Scizz's faces. "It was weird, but it felt very good! I was relieved when Mario knocked me from its grip, but I also sorta wanted to experience it again, and I thought that you could help since you made that thing! So I convinced Mario to let me see you alone before he comes in to destroy the green streamer."

Scizz cursed his choice in clothing. The tight shirt and pants were fine when you were in the midst of fast and furious combat and needed to avoid getting you or your weapon caught on things, but that maneuverability came at the cost of them being very efficient traps for any body heat exuded, and he had to turn his back to Olivia in an attempt to keep up some semblance of a composed appearance. He quickly crossed his own arms in an attempt to make said action seem less artificial. "Be that as it may," he barked, cranking his displayed aggression up to eleven(if not to scare Olivia off than to simply maintain even a measure of control over the situation), "what reason do I have to help you, a traitor to the cause of your own brother, my king? Honestly, you're fortunate that I've even given an opportunity to voice your perverse wish!"

At that, Olivia's blushing was now more angry than embarrassed, and her hovering became slightly more erratic as she huffed. "There's no need to be so rude about it, you know!" She said, bursting out with as much fury as she could muster. "I was just curious is all, but now you're calling me rude things and now I'm going to have all this on my mind and I won't be able to help Mario fight you as well!"

Upon realizing what she just said, Olivia slapped her hands over her mouth. Scissors, however, was inscrutable, still turned around, and practically frozen to the spot.

(If Olivia had floated around to take a look at his face, she would have found it scrunched up in frustration as his desire for victory clashed with his honor code.)

Just as Olivia was considering exiting the throne room and meeting back up with Mario, Scissors spoke up. _"Fine."_

"Huh?"

Scissors audibly exhaled as he turned around. "I _said, fine._ I shall invoke a brand new Handaconda so that you can tangle yourself up in it and pursue your deviancy. Do I need repeat myself thrice?"

The ruder parts of the Emerald Executors confirmation were ignored by the Plucky Paper Princess, as she was busy comprehending the fact that _he had agreed._

Suddenly, her face lit up like a Super Star, and she rushed Scissors with such surprising speed that he instinctively flinched, as if expecting an attack rather than her appreciation.

"Really?! Omigosh omigosh omigosh _thank you!_ " Olivia cheered, happily embracing the Dual-bladed Duelist in a thankful hug. This, of course, had the side effect of giving him a first-hand experience of what it's like to make intimate contact with her bountiful assets, reddening the face of the Green Guardian further as he tried to struggle from the pillowy prison. "Y'know, Scizz, you were acting awfully rude at first, but when you get right down to it you're quite nice! It's not usually like a minion of my brother to be so sporting," she said, finally relenting and giving Scissors an opportunity to break away and gasp for air.

"D-Don't get me wrong," Scissors stammered, crossing his arms and doing his best to avoid Olivia's gaze, "I am dead set on annihilating all who oppose my lord King Olly, be it you or that insufferable plumber. However, you made a valid point. So long as these..... _Thoughts_ are distracting you, you won't be in your most optimal condition to assist the red menace in his futile battle against me, and it'd be boring if I chopped the two of you into shreds as easily as the Koopa king's rabble. As such, I shall do my best to give you a fighting chance," he stated, then awkwardly added, "Even if it means allowing you to _indulge_ in desires such as these."

"Well, I still appreciate your help!" Olivia chirped in response, happy to get some assistance with understanding these feelings. _"(Scizz sure does act tough, but I bet he's just a big ol' softy deep down!.... What was that called? Soon-de-Ray?)"_

Meanwhile, Scizz tried to straighten his thoughts out as he reached behind the throne to grab a large sheet of black construction paper. _"(Keep it together Scizz,)"_ he thought, shaking his head, _"(This is merely to satisfy your honor code, and_ nothing more. _You'll be able to duel with Mario later, but for now...... Maiden Olivia's desires must be satiated so she'll be in top form for said battle.)"_

Scizz turned around, and put his composed facade back as he threw the paper sheet into the air. "Well, Lady Olivia," he boasted, "As long as you're here to have your carnal curiosity satiated, you may as well bear witness to a master swordsman at work. _Behold!_ " Turning his head upward to the construction paper as it began slowly fluttering to the ground, he yelled out passionately to the sheet. **"Prepare to bend to my will as you are rent asunder!"**

The duelist leapt into the air while drawing his blades, and with a flurry of lightning-fast slashes, the sheet was carved into the shape of a long, serpentine body with a hand where the head should've been, frenetically curling and grasping at the air. Scizz and his newly-crafted **Handaconda** fell back to the ground, landing with style and grace. The unused spare scraps of paper fluttered to the ground around them for added style points.

Olivia let loose with an unrestrained burst of applause at this. _"That was so cool!"_ she squeed, eyes sparkling in fascination. "I've never seen someone move that fast! You were like a blur!"

Scizz's eyes lit up at this. "R-really?" He asked, before quickly coughing and straightening up. "I mean, it's understandable if you're impressed. There's a reason I was chosen to lead the folded soldiers against King Bowser's minions, after all."

Olivia then turned to the shadowy serpent at Scizz's side. "And it looks like your Handaconda is all ready to go! Hiya Handy!" Olivia waved to the Handaconda, and it waved back, though it was considerably more silent in its greeting. "So, how do you tell it what to do?" The perky paper pal asked the viridian vanguard. "Do you have some sort of snake whistle, or snake snacks, or-"

"Nothing so crude." Scizz's interrupted. "As the Handaconda is one of my creations, I can actually exert relatively complete mental control over it when in close proximity! It's what allowed me to order it to wait in ambush, and it will be what lets me command them with such surgical precision." Although even Scizz wasn't sure of what had caused the Handaconda's odd obsession with Rock-Paper-Scissors. The top general of the origami King coughed and looked aside awkwardly. "Lady Olivia, though I'm willing to assist you with working through these feelings, there are two precautions I would recommend taking. To begin, I'd recommend establishing a _a safe word,_ or a phrase to signal to me that you'd like for me to slow or stop my advances."

Olivia rubbed her chin in thought. "Hmm.... How about _Roshambo?_ " she suggested.

Scizz raised an eyebrow at that, slightly interested. "An interesting choice. Where'd it come from?"

"Oh, I heard a Toad in the audience mention it when Mario and I were fighting the first Handaconda." Olivia rubbed the back of her head, slightly worried. "Why? Is it a bad word to use?"

"Not at all," Scizz clarified, shaking his head. "It actually works perfectly. That battle is still rather fresh in your mind, so it won't be forgotten easily, but the word isn't so commonplace that I'll assume you said it by mistake."

Olivia could see the reasoning in that. "Wow Scizz," she complemented, "you seem to be a real expert on this sort of thing!"

Truthfully, Scizz was mostly going off of a few scattered raunchy tales he'd heard from some of the more uncouth members of the Legion of Stationary (Rosetta the Rubber Bandit and Tommy Tapester, to name names), but Olivia's praise was making him feel surprisingly, genuinely good, and he rather wanted it to continue. "Naturally. Secondly....... You'llFeelFarBetterDuringThisIfYouStripNude."

Olivia didn't quite catch that last part, and cocked her head, confused. "Hmm?"

Scizz sighed in embarrassment. If there was anything that would be a dark stain upon his honor, this would be it. "I said....." He repeated reluctantly, slouching slightly in defeat, "You'll feel far better during this if you strip nude."

"Ooooooooooh. Okay!"

The double-bladed barbarian instinctively closed his eyes and flinched away, but his curiosity, along with his reasoning that he'd have to see her nude anyway to properly satisfy her, won out over his code, and he tentatively opened an eye.

Olivia was struggling slightly to finish lifting her dress over her head, and her big butt was jiggling hypnotically from side to side, her panties doing nothing to hide what she had. She pulled her dress up further, and her similarly large breasts and cute stomach were freed with a satisfying bounce. Finally, she finished removing her clothing, and her short blond hair being slightly matted from the removal did nothing to detract from it's beautiful hue, nor her obsidian eyes and small, adorable smile. As she removed her underthings, the green guardian was struck speechless. "(She truly is folded to perfection...)"

While Scizz was once again zoned out, Olivia peeled off her gloves and leggings and happily chirped, "There we go, I'm all set!" However, the dual-bladed duelist was still ogling, so she cleared her throat to get his attention. "Excuse me? Are you okay, Scizz? You look sort of heated."

Scizz blinked back to reality, shaking his head, before responding. "Y-yes yes, that will do nicely. Thank you." He then turned to the Handaconda, which had been sitting idly up until this point, and began mentally exerting his control over it. "I ask that you brace yourself, Lady Olivia," he warned. "The first time can always be a touch overwhelming."

The Handaconda silently glided across the floor, before reaching Olivia's feet. It then scaled her right leg by wrapping around and around, while the origami princess shivered at the strange, but not unpleasant feeling- it was rather like lying down on a cool floor during a scorching day, and Olivia let out an involuntary moan as she felt a warmth build up inside.

"This feels nice..." The paper princess sighed contentedly, "especially when I don't have to worry about me or Mario getting hurt." She then let out a small yelp of surprise as the reptile reached her breasts and started rubbing them tenderly, Handaconda taking advantage of its flexibility to have both of her perky bumps attended to with its thumb and tail. "O-Oh! Oh yeah, that hits the spot..."

Scizz was quickly beginning to get worked up again, seeing Olivia's body subtly jiggle as she reacted to the hand-snake's advances, so he coughed pointedly and attempted a hasty conversation starter. "Speaking of which, just what merit do you see in that Mario and his cause? Bowser's minions are a band of brutes serving the cause of a tyrant, and the toads are useless to try and stop them. Wouldn't it be better if they were all folded into greatness?"

Olivia frowned (something that bothered the green guardian more than he had expected), the it was slightly undercut by a small giggle that had escaped her lips when the Handaconda moved on to her stomach, continuing to rub in addition to a light squeeze here and there. The stealthy snake had absorbed a bit of her body heat due to its cold blooded nature, and had now gone from pleasantly cool to pleasantly warm. "Well," she refuted after a small pause, trying not to let the pleasure detract from her response too much, "my (hee hee!) brother seems to be acting pretty tyrannical right (a-ahh...) now, and Bowser's minions are helping to stop him, so they can't be all bad! As for the toads, they may (ohh!) not be out fighting, but they've been helping Mario the best (mmph..) they can. And if origami folk like my brother and I are really that much better than people who aren't folded, then what about people like you? You're very strong, and you aren't folded at (a-ah)all!"

Scizz was about to respond, but then the last part of Olivia's response clicked for him, and the Handaconda's movements slowed as he blinked in confusion, his aloof demeanor dropping slightly. "Wait. You think I'm strong?" The bladed barbarian, of course, had no doubts about his own strength, but hearing such praise from the opposition was surprising to say the absolute least.

Olivia seemed slightly surprised herself at letting that slip, but she pressed onward, in spite of the wandering hand slithering around to her backside. "Well, it wasn't nice at all, but you beat all of Bowser's minions, and they must be pretty tough if they fight Mario all the time. So it's probably no easy fea-OH!" Suddenly, Olivia jerked forward, and Scizz could swear that hearts had formed in her eyes. The Handaconda had given the paper princess's posterior a squeeze, and was now caressing it while rubbing a shadowy thumb against her slit, already beginning to drip. Olivia blushed as she regained enough of her senses to continue, now lightly bucking her hips and inadvertently leaning forward, giving a nice view of her cleavage. "...Feat." Looking down, she went on and sheepishly said, "Me, I've mostly just been giving Mario tips on this adventure. He's the fighter, not me..."

Oddly enough, Scizz felt touched. King Olly wasn't exactly zealous in commending his legionaries, often citing that plotting his origami conquest left him with no time for such "pointless platitudes." His fellow stationary legionaries were little better; when they weren't squabbling over whose methods were superior, they were constantly trying to one up each other. Hearing someone pay him an earnest compliment was an unfamiliar but pleasant feeling.

Perhaps that was why he felt a pang seeing Olivia's mood start to take a downturn, and why he responded in the way he did.

"I wouldn't sell yourself short, Lady Olivia."

Olivia perked up at this. "Huh?"

"While I, and my fellow members of King Olly's army are indeed powerful, your same argument for my strengths works for your own; to make it this far past them is a great accomplishment. Furthermore, I recall reports of you mastering the power of the four Vellumentals, and I highly doubt that plumber would have made it this far all on his own. And as if that wasn't enough, nothing has swayed you from those beliefs of coexistence between folded and flat, so the faith put in your convictions must rival that of my own. To tell the truth, I was anticipating our duel solely because I expect you two to be the first opponents I've had besides my liege who have offered a true challenge. In fact, I dare say I could consider you-"

Scizz stopped for a second, considering the validity of his own words, and finished his impromptu pep talk.

_"The closest thing to my equal."_

Scizz folded his arms in on himself defensively, while Olivia's mouth hung open in shock, in spite of her previous lewdness. Even the Handaconda had ceased all movements, and was perfectly still underneath Olivia like the worlds strangest stool/sex toy hybrid.

"...Gosh. Do you really mean that?" Olivia asked, her amorous haze replaced with simultaneous shock and hope. 

The dual-bladed duelist reluctantly turned to look the young woman in the eyes again, and slowly nodded. "I swear on my blades. Knight's honor, as they say."

Olivia looked down for a moment, running everything Scizz had said through her head again. When she looked back up to meet his gaze, her eyes were filled with tears, but the smile on her face was almost literally _beaming,_ and the green guardsman felt lost in her gaze once more. "Thank you, Scizz. That really meant a lot, and I think I needed a bit of a pep talk."

"Think nothing of it, Lady Olivia," Scizz said, meeting her obsidian eyes with conviction. "Now, would you like to continue?"

The Pollyanna paper princess blinked the tears away, having almost forgotten the state she was in. "O-oh! Yes, that'd be nice," she responded, slightly embarrassed. "But do you think we can finish soon? Mario's probably going to get worried soon, and I'd hate for him to walk in on us while we're all unprepared..."

"Very well then." Scizz began exerting his will over the Handaconda again (while ignoring the slight jealousy he felt towards his own creation for getting this close to Olivia) and the literal wandering hand soon circled itself around Olivia much like it had during the battle against it in the hallway. However, unlike the mixture of guilty pleasure and distress she had felt then, Olivia felt comforted and safe as if wrapped in a blanket, both due to the creature's gentler and less sudden demeanor and due to the heat it had absorbed. Parting her soaking folds, it poked its index finger against her clit as it prepared to enter, and the pleasured papercraft panted in response, wiggling in anticipation. Looking up towards her brother's second-in-command, she took a deep breath, and nodded for him to continue.

With that, the finger moved back a little, before plunging into Olivia's most intimate depths.

_"Oh-Ooah! AAAH!"_

Olivia immediately began clumsily bucking her hips as she moaned loudly, and the Handaconda continued to finger her while squeezing her with the rest of its length, keeping her stable. This had the added side effect of giving her sensitive breasts and butt something to rub against, making her feel even better and feeding her lust still, amplifying her movements. Scizz could almost definitely see hearts in her eyes at this point; if he hadn't been aroused before (an "if" the size of the castle) he was now, his tight underthings and pants doing him no favors.

"S-Scizz, I'm f-feeling- Mph!" Olivia was furiously gnawing on her lip now, and both her movements and those of the Handaconda were becoming slower and lengthier, trying to savor the feeling penatrating her as much as possible before the inevitable. The optimistic origami struggled through her wild movements and amorous moans to finish her sentence. "T-Tense, if th- _AT_ makes sense? I don't think I can (oh~!) take much more of this...! I'm gonna-"

Suddenly, the hand-snake's finger reared back slightly, before delivering an extra hard thrust straight to Olivia's core, and her entire world stuttered for a moment as she was bombarded with an all new, extraordinary sensation. Her aching pussy clamped down on the finger as hard as the rest of the shadowy being was wrapped around her, and the girl wantonly cried out, " _Oh Grambi, YES!_ "as she reached her first climax, covering the palm below her in her juices. As Olivia cried out, she threw her head back in ecstasy, doing her best to grind against the cutout construct for just a bit longer, before finally growing too exhausted to continue. Sinking deeper into the Handaconda's loosening embrace, she spoke up. "R-Roshambo.... I think I'm just gonna bliss out for a bit...."

With that, the Handaconda unwound itself from around Olivia and gently set her down, before swiftly slithering up into the rafters, it's purpose fulfilled for now.

Scizz gazed down at her, with longing in his eyes and his shaft at nearly full mast. "(Well, now what?)" he thought to himself, looking away to try and prevent his erection from getting any more noticeable in one last attempt of maintaining some form of chivalry. To tell the truth, he hadn't imagined what would come next. A futile try at turning her to his lord's cause? Just letting her leave with a "thank you" and a promise for the inevitable confrontation later? Did he even _want_ to duel her now, given that both outcomes were growing less and less desirable by the minute? (Had he ever asked that question to himself before?)

As Olivia attempted to struggle to her feet after the mind-blowing orgasm she had just experienced, she noticed the sizable bulge in Scissors' pants. This confused her at first, but she looked up and saw the same heat she had felt on her face spreading across that of her partner, and she put two and two together.

 _"That isn't fair!"_ Olivia thought to herself. _"He helps me with these feelings, and now he's suffering them too!"_ A determined glint appeared in her eye as she crawled towards him on all fours. _"Well, one good turn deserves another! I'll help him the same way he helped me!"_

Throughout her entire adventure with Mario, Olivia's good nature and desire to help others had shined through, whether it was by instructing the plumbing powerhouse on proper folded soldier battling or by paying respect to their late friend Bobby. Now that nature, though partially borne of her naivety in lewd matters, was taking top priority once more, even if it was to assist someone who she'd have to help Mario battle later.

"A-ah...?" Scissors had been so distracted by his own arousal that he hadn't noticed Olivia making her advance until she had pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his throbbing cock. "Sorry if I surprised you Scizz, but I can't let you go through these feelings alone in good conscious!" Though she looked quite surprised by his girth, she started to tentatively stroke it up and down, earning a pleasantly surprised moan. _"(Good,)"_ she thought, _"(I moaned like that when I was enjoying what he was doing!)"_ What Olivia lacked in practical experience, she more than made up for in enthusiasm and a willingness to learn, taking mental note of what worked best and keeping it in mind with her technique.

Scissors' thoughts of his loyalty to Olly, his desire to have an even duel with this Mario character, and his entire code of honor and chivalry had completely flown the mental coop. Olivia wielded superhuman dexterity in her dainty hands (fitting for someone with so much experience in folding origami) and the fact that he'd had already become incredibly aroused merely by watching his Handaconda squeeze, grope, and curl over her amazing body meant that he was already close to finishing. _"(Can't.....hold out......much longer....)"_

Meanwhile, Olivia noticed that a clear, sticky, substance was emerging from the tip of his dick. _"(Even better! I was doing something like that when I was starting to feel really good!)"_ However, another, less innocent thought drifted into her mind: How it tasted. She moved her strokes closer to Scizz's base as she carefully moved her tongue closer. _"(M-maybe just a quick lick...)"_

Scizz managed to shake some of the haze from his mind and looked down just in time to see Olivia flick her tongue across his tip.

That would be the proverbial straw that broke the equally proverbial camels back.

**"La-Lady Oliviaaaaahnnn!"**

_"O-oh! AH!"_

Scizz cried out as he reached a climax that was just as explosive as the one he had just given the optimistic Origami girl (being a top general in King Olly's army didn't offer a whole lot of time for oneself). His incredible pent-up load blasted out with relentless force, and Olivia, who hadn't expected this, didn't pull her face back and received the full brunt of the bukakke. Shot after shot of rich, sticky cum coated Olivia's face, painted her breasts white, and slid down through her cleavage and over her belly button, with a single stray shot even flying just over her shoulder and landing on her nice squishy ass. Eventually, the torrential sperm storm ceased, and Scizz slumped to the ground to join Olivia, both panting from the amazing experience they just shared.

The origami princess blinked away some of the mess around her eyes, and licked her lips. Her eyes widened at the sweet and bitter mix swimming across her taste buds, and she found herself scooping up some more with her hands for further tasting. "Mmm.... You taste really nice. Wait, does that sound weird? I mean, I know it's a little late to be worried about being too explicit, but-"

Scizz suddenly interrupted the question by bursting into a fit of rough, slightly wheezy laughter. However, it didn't last long before he broke said laughter with an awkward cough. "My apologies," he said breathlessly, rubbing the back of his neck, "that was just a bit blunt, and I found it rather amusing. Actually, It's been some time since I laughed like that."

"Oh."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Olivia rushed forwards to catch the green guardsman in another hug. Though Scizz was only slightly less surprised than the first time, his shock only momentarily kept him from returning the passionate embrace, even as Olivia smooched him on the cheek. 

"Thanks for that, Scizz," Olivia said, her soft voice radiating heartfelt gratitude, "you really helped me out, in more ways than one, even though we were going fight each other later. That means so much to me."

"No need for such lofty praise," Scizz responded, resting his arms in the small of her back as she nuzzled into him. "To let you enter battle against me with thoughts like those eating away at you, however slightly, would be a direct violation of my personal code." Considering his next words for a bit, he added, "not to mention, it would be dishonest to say that I didn't enjoy this experience plenty."

Olivia nodded, still cuddling him. "Mhmm."

Eventually, like all good things, the hug came to an end, and the two pulled back slightly from each other. The results of their lovemaking had not only left Olivia covered, but had soaked into and through Scizz's duelist garb, leaving him stained and Olivia sheepish. "Whoops! I guess I accidentally messed up your clothes, too. We should probably clean up somewhere."

The dual-bladed duelist thought for a moment, then voiced his idea. "I do recall some sort of hot spring on the lower levels of the castle, Lady Olivia. We can clean up there, and in the meantime...... Perhaps we can discuss our views on my Lord Olly's plan, or the merit of duels that all participants can walk away from."

Olivia smiled with radiance that rivaled an Angry Sun (minus the anger) as she floated to Scizz's side. "I'd really like that! But there's no need to call me lady. Just Olivia will do.

"...Very well then, Olivia. There's a secret passage behind the throne that should take us there."

With that, the two took there leave of the throne room to make themselves decent again. To tell the truth, neither of them had expected this outcome, But they'd both enjoyed it immensely. Perhaps it was serendipitous, perhaps fate, but one thing was certain.

They both hoped to do it again as soon as they got the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out some of my work on my SFW alt, kudos, and give feedback in the comments below!


End file.
